The Rinnegan Assassin
by AnimeKing210
Summary: After a mob beating,Naruto went on a trip with the Ichiraku family to get new spices from Suna. On the way there,they ran into a group of bandits who killed the Ichiraku family. Before they could kill Naruto,a sudden pain hit his eyes and he blacked out.
1. Chapter 1

The Rinnegan Assassin

First story

Human speaking¨surprise!¨

human thoughts _holy cow udders_

 **Bijuu/Summons speaking SILENCE HAIRLESS MONKEY**

 **Jutsu name: kage bunshin no jutsu**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

In the village of Konohagakure was a peaceful village. The people would smile and wave. even the ninja are nice. Well that was mostly true. You see eight years ago a great demon fox called the Kyuubi attacked the village. In order to defeat the beast the Yondaime hokage(fourth fire shadow) sealed it into an infant. You would think the child would be hailed as a hero but that was not the case. You see instead of seeing a adorable young child they see the Kyuubi.

Now today was October 10th, a day of celebration of the defeat of and honoring the ones killed by the Kyuubi. That was not the case for one Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto was currently running from an angry mob. Normally he would just be ignored or glared at, but on his birthday everyone got drunk and starts to attack him.

Naruto ran into a dead end after running into an alley. ¨Heh, look at the demon trembling¨, said a black haired man with blood red eyes with three comma like marks around the pupil. The mob then proceeded to kick and punch the boy a few even stabbed him. The Uchiha (man with the red eyes) started to go through hand seals and shouted, ¨ **Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu¨** and spat a large ball of fire at the boy.

Before the jutsu could hit him an anbu black ops stopped it. Weasel (the anbu) proceded to pick up you eaten boy and **shunshin´d** him to the hospital.

 **AN: And….. done this is my first story EVER i will include a little more dialogue in the next chapter. constructive criticism plz NO FLAMES.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Rinnegan Assassin

Human speaking: "Suprise!"

Human thinking: _Holy cow udders_

 **Bijuu/summons speaking: SILENCE HAIRLESS MONKEY**

 **Jutsu: Kage bunshin no jutsu**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Naruto woke up in a place he knew all too well, the hospital. As he looked around, he spotted the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, who he affectionately called, ji-ji. " Why do they hate me, ji-ji?" Naruto questioned,with tears in his eyes,as the memories of the night before came flooding back. Sarutobi responded,"I don't know, Naruto-kun, i don't know."

As Naruto was leaving, Sarutobi stopped him saying,"Wait Naruto-kun, your monthly allowance has came in." Sarutobi handed Naruto an envelope. " Thanks, ji-ji!" exclaimed Naruto. Taking his allowance, Naruto said, "It's ramen time!" Naruto ran down to the Ichiraku ramen shop shouting, "RAMEN!" To the top of his lungs, all the while ignoring the hate filled glares of the villagers.

When Naruto got there he was greeted with the sight of two of his favorite peopl, Ayame and Teuchi. "Hey Ayame-nee-chan, can i get five bowls of miso ramen?!" Asked Naruto, excitedly. "Of course, Naruto-kun!" Said Ayame, "Tou-san, five bowls of miso ramen!" Teuchi said, "o.k. Five bowls coming up." " Hey Naruto-kun, how 'bout we ask hokage-sama if you can come with us to Suna to get the new spices for the ramen?" asked Teuchi jovially. "REALLY TEUCHI-JI-JI?!" Exclaimed Naruto rather loudly. "Yes just go home,and i'll tell you tomorrow if he says yes." Said Teuchi, trying to get Naruto to calm down.

Naruto quickly left to go home, all the while too caught up in his happiness to pay any mind to the hateful and disgusted glares of the villagers.

When the sunlight awoke him from his slumber, Naruto jumped from his bed and got dressed in a white t shirt with the Uzumaki clan swirl on the back in red and some tan cargo shorts. After quickly brushing his teeth, Naruto waited impatiently for 2 hours to hear a knock on the door. When he did, he quickly ran to the front door. As he opened the door, Naruto couldn't help but smile that fox-like smile of his. Naruto nearly burst with joy as he saw Ayame and Teuchi standing there smiling.

"Good news! The Hokage said you could go!" exclaimed Ayame happily. "YOSH!" shouted Naruto at the top of his lungs.

Naruto smiled widely as him and the Ichiraku family walked through the gates of Konohagakure no Sato. "Hey Ayame-nee-chan, how far is Suna from here?" Asked Naruto curiously. Ayame answered, "I don't know Naruto-kun, I've never been there." "What about you Teuchi-ji-ji?" questioned Naruto. "Of cour-aggh!" Teuchi was interrupted by a blade being shoved into his chest. Before Ayame could even scream, her neck was slit by a knife. Naruto screamed, " Ayame-nee-chan! Teuchi-ji-ji!" The two men quickly looked his way "Hey kid nothing personal we just need the money" Still in shock, Naruto barely registered what the man said. When they started walking towards him, Naruto snapped out of his shock, but quickly closed his eyes. He snapped them open however when his hands shot up and a voice in his head shouted _**SHINRA TENSAI.**_

Naruto quickly shouted out the words " **Shinrai Tensai."** As soon as he said that, an invisible force shot from his body destroying everything within a mile radius.

The last thing Naruto saw was all the destruction he caused and the bodies of two of his precious people. After registering what he saw, Naruto blacked out.

 **AN: And… done. I know what you're thinking " AnimeKing how come you posted two chapters in one day!?" Well the truth is i had been finished the first chapter and already started the second one. Again no flame, lots of reviews, and tons of constructive criticism!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Rinnegan Assassin

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Obito Uchiha, or Madara Uchiha as Nagato knew him as, was running in the forest 10 miles from Konoha when he felt a large pulse of chakra. As he got closer to the source, he noticed some of the trees were crushed and toppled over. He also noticed four corpses. Two looked to be an old man and his daughter while the other two looked to be a couple of bandits. He also noticed a young blonde boy who seemed to be the source of that surge of chakra from earlier. Upon further observation, he could see the boy was the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, a future target. Chuckling evilly, he picked up the boy, _yes, i am sure he will be a great weapon until it's time to extract the beast._

Kakuzu was not happy. When Pein told him to take care of the brat they found earlier, he couldn't understand why it had to be him. When he got to the room, the kid was awake and looking around. Before he could get Naruto's attention, he noticed the boy's eyes. Stumbling backwards in shock; he quickly ran to get his leader.

Pein was doing great. They already captured a future target, 7 years before time. He had just sent away Kakuzu to check on the boy, and he was just about to address the rest of the Akatsuki when Kakuzu came running back in. "Leader-sama, the boy has the Rinnegan." stated Kakuzu. "WHAT!?" Asked the leader, rather loudly. "Seriously? What the fuck? He can't have the same eyes as leader-sama! That's fucking blasphemy!" cursed Hidan, another member of Akatsuki. "See for yourself." stated Kakuzu.

Naruto was confused one where he was. All he could remember was going on a trip with Ayame-nee-chan and Teuchi-ji-ji before blacking out. _Where am i,and where is Teuchi-j-ji and Ayame-nee-chan? All I ca-._ Naruto was cut from his thoughts when he caught his reflection in the mirror. His hair had turned red,and,more noticeable, was,instead of his ocean-blue eyes and in their place were metallic-purple eyes with rings encircling the small pupil, all the way to the outer rings of the eyes(Normal Rinnegan). When Naruto saw those eyes, it all came flooding back. The death of the Ichiraku family and him killing the bandits. Before he could continue with his thoughts, the door to the room suddenly burst open.

Pein looked at the young boy with wide eyes, showing his shock. "Hey mister, do you know where i am?" inquired Naruto,who,oddly enough, didn't scream his question."Yes, i do, you are in the Akatsuki base." Stated Pein. Naruto asked innocently, "Hey mister, what happened to my eyes?"

"Well young child, you have awakened the Rinnegan, also known as 'The Eyes of God'."

 **AN: And…...done. No, before you ask, Naruto will not join Akatsuki. As a matter of fact, i will have him hunt the Akatsuki. I will however have him wear an Akatsuki cloak. I like those. I will also make my chapters longer starting tomorrow. I'm gonna write one page each day, until Sunday,when i'm gonna post.**

 **Ja ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This story is on hiatus until further notice. The reason is i lost all motivation and am trying to get it back. I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY.**


End file.
